A Little Pain and Then A Little Sweet
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Trapped in a room with the Warden. Handcuffed to the bed with Black, in all his sadistic and sarcastic self, free to do as he pleases with the engineer as he wields her only chance for freedom. How in the hell is she going to get herself out of this one? Warning adult themes - Black X Jackie oneshot.


Just a fun oneshot idea. WARNING! Adult themes - but funny anyway - and don't try this at home as it will probably piss someone off. If you have any concerns with the rating let me know. Other than that enjoy :3

* * *

"I beg your pardon, Jackie, but could you take a look at Black's head rest on his bed? It's been awfully squeaky lately and Black's irritation levels are starting to grate on my own nerves." White explains as I try to ignore him, shifting the mirror panel back and forth as I work it into the track of the mirror house. It's similar to the one at the Amusement Park but not nearly as complex. It's a little boring for my taste but little kids love it.

"Why can't he oil it or tighten the bolts himself?" I ask, perking up as the glass clicks into place. I back up and stare at the alignment, making sure it's straight.

"The inmates are getting restless for some reason and keeping him awfully busy lately."

"And why would I want to deal with Black when he's in a pissy mood already?" I ask, finally giving White some of my attention. He pauses, thinking for a moment before softly smiling.

"He is busy with the inmates. I'm sure he will appreciate the surprise when he doesn't hear his bed squeaking."

"I'll take a look at it and get the parts for it the next time I come." I say, rubbing the head of the hammer in my belt with my hand.

"I don't think that's necessary." White kindly grins as he snaps his fingers. A shiver crawls down my spine as the cooler jail air crawls over my exposed skin, cooling my body down a bit. I let out a relieved sigh, shaking out my arms in the brisker air. I like how it's cool and quiet here in the prison. It's easier to relax and unwind.

"This is the bed?" I ask, taking a look around the room before settling my gaze over a black and metal framed, king sized bed in the corner of the room. Without waiting for White's affirmation I walk towards the bed and look at the frame where it connects to the long rods running down the sides and the mattress frame itself. These seem to be tight enough so that can't be the source of the squeaking. Normally that's the problem. I stare at the bed before jumping on top of the covers, feeling the mattress slide a tiny bit but the frame remained firm and quiet.

"It's not squeaking." I say, sitting on my knees as I bounce up and down and listen intently to the springs in the mattress and the bed frame.

"It's the bed frame that's making irritating noise, darling." White says as he walks up to the side of the bed, folding his hands together behind his back.

"Really? Because I can't hear it making any noise." I suspiciously say, grasping the bars in the center of the head rest and lightly shook it. It's not even moving it's so stable.

"Yes, but you see when Black is laying on his back at night, often times he hits the backboard which creates an irritable squeaking." White explains.

"White, this thing isn't loose at all. It has to be something else squeaking at night."

"But dear, I insist." He says with a slightly tighter smile. I exaggeratedly roll and eyes and flop onto my back, bouncing on the soft surface as I reach back and knock my hands against the metal frame.

"It's not the bed frame, White-,"

_Click_

The cool touch of leather makes my heart drop to my stomach as my head snaps up. A perfectly new looking pair of leather bound cuffs with a small chain connecting them engulf my wrists, hooked around and behind the metal poles in the bed frame.

"Oh good!" He grins, pulling his hands back as he holds them up in an innocent manner, "I'm glad that you will be able to satisfy Black tonight. He's been such a grump lately that I was thinking he needed a nice, long release with one of his favorite foreigners."

"How the hell am I supposed to give him a 'release' from his pissy mood?" I growl, struggling against the cuffs.

"You will find out soon," he smiles kindly, turning to leave before snapping his fingers. Immediately my clothes tightened around my body, making her roughly exhale in shock, "that's right, I almost forgot the best part!"

"W-What's that?" I stutter, watching as he pulls out one of Black's ties from his desk.

"Your outfit." He smiles and hops onto the bed beside me. I grit my teeth and stubbornly turn away from him but he loops the tie around my head, tying the silk tie over my mouth. I try to shout for help but the gag muffles my shouts.

"Oh well don't you look simply inviting," he seductively purrs as his Jester's outfit shifts into the Warden's uniform, "you don't mind if I take a taste, do you darling?" White teases with half lidded eyes as he leans down, pressing his lips against my temple. I flinch back from the kiss and bulk as I feel his fingers slide against the bare skin of my thigh, slipping up to my hip through tight fabric before retreating with a pleasurable hum.

"HMPH!" I shout through the tie shaking my head to either side in an attempt to get it off. Why the hell can't I get this gag off? It's not tied on tightly but I can't shake it loose. I angrily kick my legs in his direction, spying thigh high thick leather boots. What the hell did he dress me in?! I look down, eyes wide as I spy the tight black leather dress I'm in and a tiny chain leading up to a thick black collar around my neck.

"Hm~ yes, I do believe Black will like his little present." He smiles to himself before heading towards the door, "be a good girl and wait for him, won't you?" He teasingly says before deafly shutting the door and turning off the lights. My eyes widen in horror as the last bit of light from the hall is cut off, leaving me alone in the dark.

...

Well crap this isn't going to end well.

BLACK'S POV

"Filthy scum! What makes you think swine pisses like yourselves will _ever_ amount to anything?!" I madly growl with a savage grin, leashing the man across the back once more with the whip. First to break their mentality and then their bodies before getting the information I need. These annoying faceless have been buzzing around the Circus like flies after elephant s*** searching for clues as to how to kill us. Feh. As if a faceless could actually kill me.

The man screams and weakly wrestles with the shackles around his wrists, trembling as I pull back to give him another lash across the back.

"How does the torture go, Black? It took me a little while before I remembered you were in the torture room with our little spies." The Jester's voice asks from behind. I glance over my shoulder and put my whip down, studying his exuberant smile.

"There you are, pissy McSmiles. Why did you disconnect from me earlier?" I ask, curious and suspicious. He's never taken his mask off and cut me off completely from him before. Was he with a woman? Normally he shares those feelings with me.

"Awe, did I hurt wittle Black's feelings? Well I know just the thing to cheer you up." He smiles, walking up beside me. His eyes drift off to the side, looking over the bloody metal table in the middle of the room with a faceless cut in half. Stupid faceless died too quickly from getting sliced in half in one go. I forgot to adjust the setting so instead of slowly getting lower and lower it hacked the man in half before I could get an answer from him. I sneer and feel the dried blood on my face begin to flake, making my cheek stiff. "I can take over the interrogation and let you rest."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't kill this one too quickly. He's one of the last ones we have."

"But of course. I will finish up here while you go have your fun." He sweetly smiles, making me bat an eye at his suspicious behavior.

"Yeah? And what's that?" I haughtily bark. Whatever he has it better be a masseuse. I'm sore as hell from interrogating all these criminals pouring into the jail. "You better have a s*** load of sweets for me."

"Oh I think what I got you will be much sweeter than anything you can imagine. Oh, and here. Use this as you will." He smiles, handing me a gold encrusted key. I flip it in my palm, examining it. What lock does this go to? I don't remember seeing it before.

"The hell is this for?" I ask, pinching the elaborately decorated key and hold it up to my eye. It's a fairly simple design meant for a simple lock. Nothing too special but what does it go to?

"Your fun." He taunts. My eye slides over to his smiling face, somewhat cautious as to what kind of 'fun' he is talking about. Ah to hell with it. I'll need to take a shower before I have fun with his 'gift' anyway. I head towards the exit and tuck the key into an inside jacket pocket, shutting the door as I leave and head for my room. I barely acknowledge White walking next to me, deciding to ignore the idiot following me. I cringe slightly at the stiff muscles in my neck, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing the stubborn muscles as I stretch my arm out. These stiff muscles are a pain in my a**.

JACKIE'S POV

"HHHHMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHHH!" I scream into the gag, unable to work it off no matter how much I try to shift it down with my tongue. UGH this is annoying! Why the hell did White tie me up on Black's bed? It's not like that idiot is going to do anything to me. Tease and torture me mercilessly, I'm sure, but nothing too terrible. Oh gosh ... and him being in such a bad mood won't help with anything and now that his greatest annoying friend - me - is tied to the bed he won't let me go without making a deal of some sort.

"Whatever. Better be worth my time." Black's voice growls down the hall.

"I'm sure you will be _more_ than happy to indulge in her." White darkly laughs with a cheerful atmosphere. My entire body freezes as my head snaps around, watching as the door swings open, revealing Black as he turns his head over his shoulder towards his counterpart.

"_Her_?" Black asks, picking out the particular word before flicking the light on. I jolt as he looks back into the room, spying Blacks surprised face. My cheeks flushes with embarrassment as Black's face drops to an impossible to read poker face, staring right at me without saying a word. My chest tightens as I shrink back slightly, watching his lone eye dart to my wrists before viciously grinning, "I thought you were great picking at locks? Not so easy when it's on your wrists, now is it?" Well great here comes the taunting.

"Enjoy the treat, my dear counterpart. I will watch the prisoners for a little while." White smiled before closing the door. Black's grinning face faltered slightly as he heard the door click locked, staring at it over his shoulder before shrugging it off with a dark laugh.

"F*** you." Black tries to growl but grins all the way through it. His hungry red eye lands over me, thoroughly amused at the sight of me in handcuffs I can't get out of. Gosh dang it and freaking White took my picking tools. I perk up slightly as he walks up to the edge of the bed, jerking his jacket off his shoulders and laid it over a nearby chair before unlacing his shoes and tossing them over his shoulder, not caring as they landed on his desk and knocked a stack of paper onto the ground.

"Since you always wore those baggy clothes I never realized how hot your body looks," he grins, sliding his eye repeatedly over my body. My eyes narrow as I try to give him a deadly glare, only to pop wide open as he taps the whip against my stomach.

"Either that or you're a stuffed sausage in this dress, which it doesn't look like it." He continues with a sharp, barking laugh as he openly admires the strapless dress and cupping holsters against my chest tight. I watch as he crawls onto the bed by my legs, lightly grasping my ankle in his hand. I shiver as he sits on his knees, sliding a hand up and around to grasp my calf in his hand. His eyes stare at the leather attire covering my leg, exaggeratedly rolling his eye up my body before locking eyes with me. His thinking smile broadens into a thick grin.

"Let's have a little bit of fun, Jackie." He enthusiastically growls, slipping off his shirt and tossing it aside. My eyes narrow at his naked chest as I jerk my knees back and kick his gut as hard as I can.

"HMPH!" You think I'm going to go ahead and hop in the sac with you? Yeah, I don't think so. His eye visibly bulges as my legs feel the recoil from the kick. He snatches my ankles and forces them back as he leans forward, laying between my legs so I can't kick him again while he takes a few moments to recover. He exhales a pained breath, glaring at me with an eye that could dismember me in an instant if his eye was capable with a knife.

A shiver travels down my spine as I try to shrink back, feeling his full weight against me in an uncomfortable spot. His grip painfully tightens, threatening to crush bones if I dared to try and hurt him again as he shifts his legs under himself and lifts my legs up slightly despite my weak attempts to pull me legs free.

"F***ing prude." He growls, tossing my legs aside before swinging a leg over my body. I flinch as he heavily sits down on my hips, getting comfortable. He pulls his legs forward, resting them by my elbows as he puts more of his weight against my hips. OW that hurts! I struggle against the restraints, freezing as the whip taps against the side of my neck. His grin spreads wider as he spies the fear growing in my wide eyes, dragging the horse's whips end up my cheek. The whip edges between my cheek and the gag, removing the gag completely with one quick flick of his wrist.

"_Pig_!" I spit with my first breath of air, immediately thrusting my hips up in hopes to make him teeter off my body. He hardly moves a few inches with a clearly bored frown at my attempted escape. His eye narrows as he sinks lower against my hips and thwacks the whip against my stomach. I cringe at the stinging sensation against the skin, thankful for the thicker leather that helped suffice most of the blow. He hit pretty hard too. If I didn't have this leather dress on it would have left a nasty mark.

"Hey, hey. You behave and I might let you off early for good behavior." He teases with a sadistic grin, giving a few more quick taps against my stomach. I squirm under the whip, trying to shift Black into a more comfortable place for me to handle. He's heavy and sitting on me like this is hurting me.

"Give me the key for these handcuffs." I counter, glancing over his belt for one that might be the one to these cuffs. He grins and slips the key out of his pocket, waving it back and forth in a taunting manner.

"Then you need to be a good girl and do as I say." He smirks before flicking the key onto the nightstand. I jump as my knee stings, glaring at the whip as it taps against it a few times. Ow ... not that this really hurts but it takes me off guard every time he taps the whip against me. The short whip slides down along my thigh, teasingly slipping under the short skirt. I jump slightly and worriedly glare into Black's lone eye, trying not to let too much of my fears seep into his sights. I'm really nervous. I'm really, really nervous. Joker, in my opinion, is one of the best looking guys but one of the biggest jerks out of all the Role Holders. He has chance to take advantage of me and he's going to milk it for all it's worth.

His eyes never left sights before he slips the whip out, gently tapping it up the length of my hip and side. My shoulders shrug closer together in an attempt to cover myself, feeling the whip slide to the center of my sternum. The way he's moving is like a paintbrush. Using the whip to paint my body red with sore welts. I nervously gulp as it runs up the length of my neck, resting over my lips as he gently pokes my lower lip.

"You've been a real pain in the a** pest breaking out of all my cells. You think you can break out of this one?" He laughs, leaning down towards my face with a mocking sneer. I flinch as a couple of red flakes from his face drop onto my cheek, making me shiver. Why do I get the feeling his face and clothes are stained with _blood_?

"Why don't I show you how scary as a Warden I can be?" He asks with a dark grin spreading across his face. A shudder runs down my spine but I ignore it, glaring up at him.

"You won't hurt me." I confidently say. His eye tightens as the whip slides over my cheek, softly slapping the end of the whip against my cheek. I instinctively flinch away, trying to turn my head away as his whip pokes my cheek, eyes glowing as he watches the mark on my cheek turn red and heat up with slight stinging.

"And why do you think that is?" He asks in a more so curious tone rather than scornful.

"I'm a good worker and engineer. I've replaced and worked on dozens of locks in almost every wing here in the jail." I say, trying to think of all the different things that I'm useful and why I should be kept alive and sane.

"You're forgetting about something else." He says, leaning so close that I can feel his warm breath on my face. Heat touches the tips of my ears as I stare into his one, ravenous red eye.

"W-What's that?" I stutter, unnerved by his face getting so close. I've never seen Black act like this before. He's being much more gentle than I originally thought he was going to be. I was picturing a lot more taunting and not t-this much closeness.

"You're also a _foreigner_. Irreplaceable, weak, fragile," he continues, lazily tapping the whip against my collarbone with each word, "interesting, frustrating, annoying," the list goes on as he leans down, setting his forehead against mine as he stares deeply in my eyes, "tender, soft, and most notably, delicious." He teases, pressing his mouth to the corner of my lips. A shiver crawls down my spine as I shy away, shocked that he actually kissed me. Is this the real Black? His eyes glance over my face before he evilly grins, watching my face darken in embarrassment. Yep this is the real Black alright.

"Get off." I embarrassingly grunt, already feeling bruising on my hips from his full weight crushing them.

"What? Am I hurting you already? The Evening Time Change just started." He laughs with a grin before moving to his knees. A relieved sigh slips past my lips as the bruising weight leaves my hips. I flinch as he hovers over my stomach, grabbing the chain to the collar on my neck and tugs on it. I harshly glare at him as my head jerks forward, already hurting my neck from the rough tug. Jerk ...

"Say, be my b**** for a little while." He chuckles, giving another playful tug as his free hand playfully flicks the tag attached to the collar.

"That's enough, Black." I weakly growl, trying to pull my head back. He openly rolls his eye and pulls the chain up, forcing my head to follow through and stretch my arms achingly back. I sneer and bite his wrist as it gets too close, lightly enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to actually hurt him. I fear for my life if I actually make him bleed.

"Tch. Such a boner kill," he grunts before grinning. I uneasily watch as he sits on my stomach, making sure to control the pressure of his weight this time around, "convince me to let you go."

"If you don't then I'll never come back and work in the jail again." I threaten, knowing that whatever I say and use against him is groundless. He doesn't care. He probably won't really notice it if I left for good until someone tells him. Does he look forward to me coming here like I do? Well, somewhat. I like the prison here and ... I kind of like Black. But I'm sure as hell smart enough not to tell him that. If he finds out that I like him he'll take full advantage of it no doubt.

"You think I care?" He heartily laughs, reaching into his pocket and pulls out a thick wad of cash. My eyes betray me and greedily eye the cash which was enough to make me drool.

"I think _this_ says otherwise." He grins, tapping the bills against my lips. I do my best to take the greed factor out of this, staring hard at him. His cheek twitches into a grin, dragging the money over my lips before thumping it against my collarbone a few times.

"Money isn't permanent." I defiantly growl. His smile falls as he pulls back, taking out a fifty. I watch as he tucks the rest of the money into his jacket pocket, glancing over my neck. He folds the bill between two fingers, sliding it into the collar. A shiver travels down my spine at the feel of the paper being pushed against my neck.

"Yeah? I think with enough of this you'll get down on your hands and knees and lick me up." He darkly barks, a strange looking grin covering his face. I watch as his eyes practically glaze over, looking around before shuffling back.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I gag, disgusted with his thinking. I would never sell myself for money. The only reason I would do something with a man is if I like him.

"And I think I'm going to prove my point now." He laughs, wrapping his arms around my legs. I flinch back as he hooks my knees over his shoulders, snapping his fingers as something tight wraps around my ankles. My eyes wide as I fight with the straps around my wrists, struggling to worm out of his grasp. A dark smile spreads across his face as he stands on his knees, making it so only my upper back was touching the bed.

"You know what I find sweet, Jackie?" He coolly asks, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out another fifty.

"W-What?" I stutter, watching as he tucks the folded money into the leather ankle brace. Instead of answering he wraps his arms around my legs to secure them, brushing his mouth against my skin.

"I like how your services can be bought out." He smiles at the double meaning, closing his eye as he kisses the bare skin.

"It's called a _job_." I growl, trying not to panic. No, no Black won't hurt me like 'that'.

... would he?

"Then tonight it's your job to be my little b****. I've paid for your neck and now I've paid for this leg." He says, snapping his fingers again. Fear stabs at my heart before the boots vanish, waiting for something else terrifying to appear.

"Y-You can't buy me off, Black!" I angrily spit, my breath hitching as his tongue touches the skin of my top thigh, doodling a small circle with the slimy muscle. A hot shiver crawls down my spine as his hands slide up the sides of my legs, slipping his fingers under the tight skirt. My eyes widen with fright as he kisses the inside of my inner thigh, pushing the shirt back a little bit by flexing his hands.

"Whoa, hey get off!" I shout, starting to get scared of his intentions. There's no way he'll ... h-he'll actually violate me right? He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth in disappointment, taking his hands out of the skirt and pressing them against my hips. I tense up as his hands smoothly peel back the leather shirt, rolling it up just beneath my chest. O-Oh. This is a shirt? I thought this outfit was a dress. Black sat back down on the bed and let my legs relax, instead getting to all fours before resting on forearms and tucking two hundreds into my skirt band. My eyes widen at the sudden jump in money, watching his eyes start at my bare stomach.

"I'm taking your torso." He breathes, pressing his lips against my naval. I suck in a quick breath as my spine curls up, trying to quell the strange feeling lighting up my lower belly. W-W-What the heck was that? He easily keeps up, sliding his hands up along my sides and repeatedly running his fingers over my ribs. I wrestle against the restraints on my wrists, trying to twist my body and escape his mind numbing fingers. W-Why is he running his hands over the ridges of my ribs? His chest presses against my hips as he cranes his head up, staring directly into my eyes as he drags his tongue up my stomach and pokes it into my belly button before pulling back. My body shivers as he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning.

"You like that, w****?" He happily grunts, sounding a little winded.

"H-H-How do you expect me to answer that?" I honestly whine, gritting my teeth as I try to draw my legs in to protect my business. He studies my face before laughing, resting his head on my stomach.

"You're supposed to say 'take me right here and now you b******," he laughs, pulling himself up a little further so his forearms are resting right beneath my shoulders blades. He works his arms beneath my back before resting his cheek on one hand, raising the other and snapped his fingers. I blink as a red lollipop appears in his fingers, watching as he pulls the wrapper off and poked it against my lip. My mouth slightly parts as I feel another bill slip into my collarbone.

"I've bought your mouth, s***. Now suck it." He evilly grins, rolling the cherry flavored lollipop along my lower lip. I hesitate before opening my mouth and slipping the lollipop in. I embarrassingly close my eyes, grunting as he gently twists the lollipop in my mouth, scrapping the sides of it against my tongue. Well that's annoying. My eyes crack open, spying his sick grin as he playfully twirls the white stick end with his finger. I lock my teeth around the flavored candy ball and pop my head back, rolling it between my teeth and crunch it in one quick bite. Black's face falls into a hard to read poker face, watching as I spit out the stick onto the nightstand and keep the candy in my mouth.

" ... well to hell with the idea I had." He huffs, slightly aggravated before leaning back so he's sitting between my legs. He reaches to the night stand and takes his whip, lightly smacking my stomach with it. I jump, staring at him with an annoyed growl. I thought we got past that already. He sniffs a grin as he taps the end against my bottom rip, pausing before tapping the whip up my ribs one by one before switching to the other side and hitting a little harder. I whine under my breath and clench my teeth together, trying to shy back from the hits. Ow ... yeah, well this was more along the torture I was thinking that he would do. His eyes continue up, staring at the tight line rimming the holster - or at least I hope he's checking out the holster.

"How in the hell can you fold your arms with these bongo drums in the way?" He seriously asks before darkly chuckling, an idea coming to mind. I cringe back into the cushioned mattress as he crawls forward and sits on my hips, reemphasizing the bruise I will undoubtedly have later. Oh gosh what is he going to do now? His face stiffens up a minute as he sits back, grabbing his shoulder and gently squeezing the muscle. My eyes flash at the attempt to loosen himself up, suddenly thinking of an idea out of the cuffs.

"If you let me go I'll give you a massage." I offer, grasping at straws and my only chance for hope. His lone eye rolls over to me from my chest, studying my sincerity before scoffing.

"You offer that so easily? You w****." He teasingly grins, considering the offer. He studies my smaller hands, unconvinced about my abilities, before reaching into his pocket and flipping the key into his fingers, unlocking the cuffs, "lucky for you I'm too tired to have my fun with you yet."

"Yeah alright." I say without really listening to him, feeling the pressure around my wrists loosen. I eagerly slip my hands to my chest, and wring them in an attempt to get the circulation going again. I glance at him, noticing his pointed stares over my backside. I try to ignore the cool touch of air on the backless dress, patting his arm, "get on your stomach."

He smoothly stretches himself out without a smart remark, resting his head on his folded arms. His eye slides closed, waiting for me to make good on my promise. I hesitate before swinging my leg over and sitting on his lower back, balancing myself with my hands against his shoulder blades. A small grunt slipped out his throat before he quieted it, trying to relax himself. Gosh dang it I see no way out of this. I hesitantly reach forward and press my weight against his upper back, watching as his spine curved from the pressure.

"Harder. You think I can feel your dainty little T-rex hands like that?" He taunts with a hearty chuckle. My eyes narrow as I shove the base of my palms into his back, grunting from the exertion. A pleasurable groan slips out his mouth before he clamps his lips shut and tightens his face slightly, only relaxing as I move back and tensing from the repeated motion.

"Too hard?" I tease, working my hands in circles kneading his skin.

"Ha. With your pathetic strength I'll bet this is the hardest you can muster." He scoffs with a grin that faltered slightly as I push my knuckles into his back to shut him up. Gosh he's annoying. I want to get back at him for hurting me earlier but I have no idea how. I mindlessly stare at his arms, unable to look at his back in fear of drooling over myself. Gosh dang it why do all the psychos have hot and ready bodies?

His arms repeatedly stretch up and retreat towards his head slightly before repeating the motion, inching closer to the cuffs. A spark of hope and madness echo through my eyes as I push my hands up to his shoulder blades, working the skin there before subtly shifting onto his arms. If he gets closer to that I could handcuff him to the bed and whip the hell out of him.

If I succeed he's going to kill me. If I fail he's going to know what I was trying to do and kill me. If I don't do anything he's probably going to end up just hurting me.

... go big or go home I guess.

I listen to his content grunts in the pit of his throat, leaning forward to run my hands along his biceps. My eyes never let the target out of sight as I pull my fingers back, dragging them across his tensing and relaxing muscles.

"I know what you're doing." Black mumbles under his breath, sounding like he's on the verge of sleep. I immediately freeze, resting my fingers over his forearms. Crap and I was _so_ close! "If you think it's worth the consequences then go ahead."

A cold sheet of sweat blows over my body as I think over my options. I could play stupid; yeah, like he would buy that. I could play it off as a joke; to which he'll repsond by drowning and telling my corpse it's just a joke. I wisely retreat my hands from my target, losing hope as I return to sliding my hands up and down the lengths of his biceps.

"Yeah that's what I thought." He comfortably breathes, stretching his arms forward until they touched beneath the handcuffs. Stupid jerk now he's just taunting me. My eyes narrow as I slide my hands back up to his wrists, feeling him grunt in warning. I cowardly grasp his wrists and gently wring them, working my way back down his arms. Gosh dang it I'm afraid, no, terrified of what he'll do to me if I attempt it. He arrogantly hums, clearly satisfied with my compliance as I lean against his back and rub the insides of his elbows, making him stretch out his arms and touch the shackles. Oh what I wouldn't give to see him-

_Click._

Both of us snap our heads up, spying the handcuffs attached to Black's wrists. I immediately yank my arms back and sit on him, watching a hand retreat from the side of the bed. White's smile never falters as he looks to us, snapping his fingers again.

"I hope you two have fun now. And here, Jackie," White playfully says, tossing me a can of whip cream and a permanent black marker, "go ahead and take advantage of his body. It's alright to explore every now and then."

"E-Explore?" I stutter, flushing as his form warps and shifts, vanishing into the backdrop of the stone walls.

"WHITE YOU PIECE OF S*** GET YOUR A** BACK HERE!" Black screams, immediately becoming livid as he tries to get to his feet before jerks his legs back. I fall forward as he wildly bucks and struggles, hearing the sound of chains snapping together. I look back, spying leather straps buckled around his ankles and chained securely together. Oh my gosh did White just help me?

"Well don't just sit there, fat a**! Pick these d*** locks!" I stare at his gnashing teeth and glaring eye as he searched the room for White, still struggling. I stay right where I am, bracing my knees against the covers as I study him.

"No." I defiantly say, watching as his entire body freezes. I nervously gulp as I watch his biceps bulge a little bit, as if to emphasize the power he holds even though he's still in chains.

"No?" He dangerously repeated, casting me a deathly glare. I shiver under his gaze before reaching over to the nightstand, picking up his whip. His lone red orb watches as I delicately weigh it in my hand, trying to decide how hard I can hit without seriously hurting him. Just a few taps to let him know I'm not happy with what he did to me earlier. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," I bravely say, moving back so I'm sitting on his rear. He glares at me as I tap the whip to the base of his spine, earning a slight jolt. The whip trails up the length of his spine and make him shudder slightly, never taking his eye off of me. The end veers off the path of his spine, doodling random designs on his back. Wow I can actually _feel_ him hating me right now. I hesitantly lift the end and tap the base of his neck, trying to avoid making eye contact with his seething aura exploding from his eye. Oh I am _so_ going to die once he's out of those chains.

"Don't be such a baby," I huff, playfully tapping the whip from shoulder to shoulder, "if you can't take it, then don't dish it."

"Ha. You think I'm scared of you? Who's the one trembling in her little panties right now?" He darkly laughs, narrowing his eye over me, "if you let me go it will hardly be light for you."

"I know." I say, bracing my hand against his lower back in case he decided to try and throw me right off, "which is why I figured I might as well take advantage of this."

"Then you better be d*** well prepared for hell when I'm free." He growled with a vicious grin, thinking that I won't take advantage of this position I'm in. He's right and I know he's going to torture the hell out of me when he's free. Which is why I might as well get in what I can before my premature death.

"I'm not." I affirm, bringing the whip down hard across his back.

"OW!" He shouts, startled at the sudden hit before struggling with the restraints on his wrists. "The f*** was that for?!"

"For being a complete jerk to me and not undoing the chains!" I bitingly spit, smacking it against his side a little more gently. I don't want to hurt him but I want to get my point across that I'm not going to take getting whipped lying down.

"F*** off you d*** s***!" He growls, tensing each time I hit him. I watch the red welts appear over his broad back, feeling my heart squeeze a little bit. I'm hitting too hard. He never hit me this hard and I shouldn't push him too far over the edge. I shift over his rear end and hit him across his lower back, feeling him clench up before forcing his body to a more relaxed state. I uncomfortably stare at his back, watching the welts slightly swell and one on his shoulder start to bleed a little bit. Oh yeah he's going to kill me for that one.

His teeth remain clenched and his fingers white from squeezing them so tight, holding back a barrage of curses and threats I'm sure. I'm really surprised he isn't yelling as much as I thought he would. I carefully study his back, gently trailing the edge of the whip down and along his sides. I shouldn't take such advantage of him and hurt him like this. He never once hit me this hard.

"What? Done already?" He bitingly snarls, rattling the chains slightly on his wrists. I ignore him and toss the whip aside where he would see it. I feel his body almost immediately relax, realizing that I no longer held the weapon in my hand.

"Not yet." I say, staring at the muscles under his skin move and tense as he struggles with the chains. Hm ... Black really _does_ have a nice body. I'm a woman and he's got muscles galore over here. I hesitate before rubbing his back and feeling his muscles willingly. Black slightly flinches at the treatment, clearly still feeling the stinging sensations of the whip as he rolled with the pushes.

"A little pain and then a little sweet? You f***ing sadist." He growls with a bit of enthusiasm, a shiver visibly crawling up his spine as I pop out the black marker. Alright time for some fun. I slide onto his lower back and lean on my elbows, doodling a small flower on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, turning his head to see what I was up to. I ignore his pointed stares, continuing to doodle all things girly like hearts, flowers and kittens. To my surprise I feel his body relax, watching his head plop against the pillow and his eye shut. Wow no cursing? Really? I wonder if this actually feels good then.

"Not so scary with girly crap all over you, are you?" I taunt, trying to get a reaction out of him. His eye slides open, locking eyes with me.

"I'm going to be your worst nightmare when I'm out. You're just giving me time to plan it out." He grins, not at all bothered by me doodling on him. Oh shoot I'll bet he has alcohol or something to remove this kind of stuff. I glare at him, irked that he isn't annoyed whatsoever by this. No wonder he's not moving around too much. I want to hear him shout and curse, not in pain but in annoyance at least.

I pull back and set the marker aside, breaking out the can of whip cream instead. Well this should be interesting. I set the whip cream beside him and work my way onto his thighs, setting my hands on his hips. I hesitate before slipping my hands around to his front, unbuckling his pants after some difficulty. He watches me with growing interests, shifting his body slightly so his hips are off the covers. I take advantage of the help and unzip them, shuffling his pants to his knees before going ahead and pushing the fabric to his ankles.

"Ha. Dirty s***, you're going to rape me?" He laughs, looking almost excited but mostly frustrated as he struggles harder with the chains.

"Not quite." I grin, leaning back and poking the nozzle into his boxers. His eye widens as I let it rip, watching as he jumps and suddenly thrashes with more vigor. I struggle to keep my balance and the nozzle firmly under the elastic band, pumping his boxers full until it begins to drip out the bottom ridges of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you sick b****?! Now I have whipped cream dripping down my a** crack!" He angrily shouts, shifting his hips to either side.

"Good! And I hope it gets all sticky and crap down there too!" I retaliate, bulking as he suddenly juts up. My limbs wildly flail as I fall back, landing right over his legs. His eye flashes as he spreads his knee apart and catches my legs in his before tightly crushing his legs together.

"OW! Ow that hurts-!" I scream, grabbing the end bed post and struggle to work my legs free. Holy crap this man has freaking legs of steal! There's no way I can get out of this.

"_Good_!" He angrily growls. Despite the malice in his voice his legs loosen up a bit but remains firmly clamped over my legs.

"Oh gosh it hurts! Black, let go!" I demand, digging my nails into his calf and try to get free. His eye narrows as he squeezes harder, crushing my knees between his thighs. "Let go thunder thighs-!"

"Unbuckle the straps around my ankles and I'll let you go." He grins, enjoying my squirming as he tries to squeeze the life out of me. My fingers curl into a fist as I smack the bed and grit my teeth, trying to not give in.

"U-Uncle! Mercy!" I shout, trying to say something, anything so he doesn't bust my knee caps.

"Repeat after me, then. 'Joker is the best'." He devilishly grins, crushing my limbs under his powerful legs.

"J-Joker is the best!" I shout, shoving against his legs as I try to free myself. The pressure loosens slightly as he victoriously grins.

" 'I am a p**** and the Warden is my master'." He says, twisting his torso to awkwardly bend my legs.

"OW! F-Fine! I-I-I am a ... c-cat, and the Warden is my master!" I nearly shriek, feeling my heart pounding away in my chest as I struggle to get away from him. Oh, my gosh this hurts! The second I'm out from his legs I'm making a mad dash for the door and leaving. I'll be able to pick it fast enough and it's not like Black will break out of those chains for a bit.

"Good enough. Now, 'I am an obedient toy and the Warden can do as he pleases with me'."

"Why the hell would you want me to say that?!" I growl, groaning as he tenses his legs and puts on more pressure.

"Because it will please me. Now say it before I decide to start rolling around." He commands with a sneering grin, twisting his torso a little further to emphasize his point.

"Fine ... ," I whine in a defeated tone, tightly gripping the covers, "I am an obedient toy and the Warden can do as he pleases with me."

"Good girl." He praises with a dark cackle, spreading his legs. I topple off the side of the bed, landing in a crumbled heap on the side. Without hesitation I pop up, stumbling towards the door.

"Hey, b**** you're not going to leave me like this, are you?!" He demands, struggling against the chains as he glares at me. My heart pounds hard and fast in my chest as I reach for my pant leg as an automatic instinct but pat against bare skin. Crap I'm still in that stupid leather dress! I whip around, spying the jacket with the key in it. Got it! I dart to the chair and rip the jacket off, patting his inside pockets. Where is it?

"Well, now that she's had her fun with you I suppose it's time to let you go, Warden, and let you have your do." White's voice cheerfully chirps. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach as I whip around, spying him unlocking the cuffs. Black lets out a rolling laugh as I madly wave the jacket, intent on finding the key before White vanishes. My fingers tremble as I stare at Black, watching his predatory wolfish gaze leer over me with an excited grin.

"Come here." He sweetly beckons with a pissed off, crazed smile. I quickly shake my head to either side, too frightened to even move. I'm done for. He's probably going to fill me with so many cans of whip cream that I explode. Or whip me to death. Or doodle things all over my body before shoving the marker down my throat. His eye narrows as he swings his legs around the bedside and slides to his feet, walking up to me instead. I nervously dance around to the other side of his desk

"Don't run away from me you little w****. I promise not to slaughter you." He sinisterly grins, probably imagining all the different ways he could dismember me.

"No no no, Black don't come near me-!" I shriek as he lunges forward, the only thing between us being his desk. He steps right onto the top of the desk as I take off to the right, feeling my head jerk back and hundreds of threads in my head nearly get pulled out.

"OW! No, no no wait! I-I-I was only getting back at you-!" I shout at the top of my lungs, feeling his fingers dig into my hair as his other hand smacks against my stomach.

"Then I'll take my payment." He heavily breathes, softening his grasp on my hair. His chest pushes against my back as he forcibly cranes my head up, roughly smacking his mouth against mine. My eyes burst open in shock, feeling his confident and warm lips dance about my mouth. W-Wait a minute, what?! H-H-H-He's kissing me? _Why?_ He pulls back for a moment, getting his breath back before kissing me more earnestly.

My body heats up as his other hand turns me around, securing me to his body as he steps forward. I stumble back, too distracted by his hot mouth to care about what's happening. My fingers hesitantly grip his shoulders pulling myself up to him as I return the kiss. He grins under my mouth and slides his hand from my hair to my lower back.

"Loosen your legs." He orders as his hands trail down my thighs and hook around my knees. I gasp as he picks me up off the ground, firmly pressing my back against the wall and holds me in place there. My heart performs flip flops in my chest, startled by what was happening and hardly able to process anything. I hold my breath as he slides his hands to my upper thighs, carrying me without breaking the kiss. He leans forward, pressing my back against the bed as he lays on top of me.

Oh gosh this kiss feels so sweet ... I've liked him for a while but I didn't know he felt the same. Or just wants to get laid. The thought brings out a chilling realization on me. Does he actually like me or is he doing this for kicks? Or maybe just to tease me? But good hell if I break off this kiss he might just actually murder me.

Black pulls back with a heaving breath, tightly gripping my hips as he pants hard into my ear. My chest aches as I feel his hands grip my waist, pinning me against the bed. My hands unknowingly follow his lead, digging into his hair so I have something to hold and control.

"I knew you were a f***ing w****. How much do you pay by the hour? You've caught my interest." He greedily asks, reconnecting our lips. Is that what he thinks this was? A cheap hook up and me just happening to be horny? No, no I am nothing like that. My mother was the one who prostituted herself. I will _never_ be like that! This _jerk_! My fingers dig into his hair as I bring my hand back, whipping it across his face. He jumps and pulls his head back with an angry sneer, the aggravation in his eye melting away as angry tears bead up in my eyes. He doesn't honestly believe that I would sell myself to anyone, does he?

"I am _not_ a whore! I was not doing it for the money, I was-!" I start before cutting myself short with a horrified squeak. My cheeks deeply flush as I pull my hands over my mouth, keeping it from spilling out anything else that would spell my doom. It doesn't take him long to figure it out as he smugly smirks.

"Ha. You _want _me." He grins, tugging on my hand. He leans forward and wraps his arms around my waist, picking me clear up off the bed before laying my on the pillows. My heart pounds hard as my face flushes with embarrassment, flinching as he sets his ear against my chest. My mouth remains clamped shut as my brain runs a hundred miles a minute, trying to think of something to say. Oh my gosh what now? He knows I like him a-and ... oh gosh I just want to _die_ -!

"You can bet your a** I'm never going to let you leave me." He contently sighs. I freeze, processing the words in my heads a few times before it clicks. Wait, what? That's not ... that's not him accepting me as his girlfriend, is it? No, no I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

"As in ... girlfriend boyfriend?" I squeak, just trying to make sure. He shifts his head to look at me from the corner of his eye, coldly watching my face before a grin spreads across his lips.

"Friends with benefits," he clarifies with a small chuckle, kissing my throat, "unless you want something, or someone, much deeper ... in you?" He whispers with a dirty laugh. I deeply flush and push against his shoulders.

"N-Not like that-!"

"Label it however you want because you're mine now." He grins, gently stroking the palm of his hand along my forearm.

"Y-Yours?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" He asks with the kind of voice like I-don't-care-if-you-don't-like-it-because-that's-what-is-happening. I nervously gulp and slide my fingers into his hair, glancing off to the side with a deep set flush on my cheeks.

"N-No. I like that." I nervously say, suddenly very self conscious.

"Hm." He grunts, suddenly showing he's not in the mood to talk anymore as his body relaxes, pressing himself up against me. I stare at the ceiling as my heart tightens, with joy or horror I can't tell, feeling his hot breath roll over my bare collarbones.

...

Oh good hell what have I done.

‡

Lol I thought this was a funny one that hedges towards M. Still innocent enough for T I think though. So~ what did you think? I'm taking requests from people who want to see funny situation one shots between Jackie and another character of Wonderland so let me know what you think would be a cute match up. If you have a good base idea I'll work with it and write it for kicks. Hope you enjoyed! **_10 REVIEWS_**~


End file.
